


Trust The Elves To Finally Make It Happen

by ChibiGemma



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dwarves are all locked up in individual cells by the Elves it takes a brave hobbit to free them all, but what happens when Bilbo rescues Thorin first and how does this lead them to sharing a bed in Lake Town?</p><p>(Ive changed some parts to the second Hobbit, Desolation of Smaug, but Im sure you can forgive me...I hope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust The Elves To Finally Make It Happen

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their own breathing, 13 dwarves held prisoner in elvish cells, held because of a feud that ran centuries ago. Not one could see each other due to the awkward way the cells were spread out, effective but annoying, although they could hear each other which was a comfort but not by much, they were still trapped.

Thorin Oakenshield was taken to the king of the elves Thranduil to make a deal but he soon declined due to an grudge and betrayal which was a split conflict between his fellow brothers, half wanting to forget the past to be free, and others agreeing it is not worth dealing with the elves.

All of the dwarves wondered where the little hobbit was but fear of speaking his name aloud would alert the elves that there was still one on the loose. It troubled the dwarf king more for some reason, he could not stop pacing as his heart would not settle and it concerned him as he has never felt like this before. 

He was lost in his thoughts worried about if they will make it out before Durin’s day when he was startled by a shadow going past his door, only for it to retreat backwards to turn into a hobbit, a smiling little hobbit with a huge set of keys dangling from his little hands.   
“Why the long face Thorin?? This is no place for a king to be sleeping now is it??”

Oh how he was so happy to see the hobbit, he couldn’t help but smile back, “Bilbo, you’re here, thank god your ok, you always come at the best of times” wondering how he managed to wrangle the keys away from the elves but he didn’t bother asking just yet because as soon as the prison door was unlocked he pushed it open and pulled Bilbo in.

“Oomph Thorin?? I got to let everyone else…what?” Bilbo was surprised to be suddenly pulled into a hug, he was shocked when it first happened after they were rescued by the eagles but now? Just because he stole the keys and let him out, what is going through his head? What are these emotions.

“Just stay with me for a minute little Bilbo, I need this more than you think, I can not be away from you for too long, I start going mad, I worry, I...I…” He couldn’t finish.  
“You what Thorin” the hobbit asked, intrigued about the answer.  
“I need you Bilbo” was all he said before he pulled the hobbits face up to his and kissed him, it was just a short kiss, one that left a tingle on their lips and a hard pounding from their hearts. The need for one kiss though was not enough, so the pair went at it again but this time it was more, clashing of teeth and mingling of breaths, biting of lips and sucking on tongues, it was so good, they didn’t want it to end but the need to breathe was too much.

The pair parted panting but never losing eye contact, they were too engrossed into each other they almost forget where they were until Bilbo dropped the keys startling them both.  
“Master Hobbit lets rescue the others and get out of here” but before the hobbit could turn away he was pulled back by his arm and was kissed softly again “we shall continue this later my master burglar, lets go”.

They left the cell together and Bilbo unlocked all the other cells and rescued the dwarves, guiding them down to the cellars and to the wine barrels, it was mad but it was there only chance, one look towards Thorin and he gave the word for the rest to climb in, to which they obeyed. The two shared a glance that spoke a thousand words knowing they will be together soon and Thorin climbed in the barrel to which Bilbo pulled that lever and watched them all roll away.

Bilbo was shocked that he felt this deep desire for Thorin, and watching him roll away in that barrel made him feel uneasy, he was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard the elves shouting, they finally realised they were all gone and he had to get out of there. He walked to the end of the plank wondering why it wasn’t moving, he didn’t want to be caught, he wanted to be with Thorin but he did not know how, he saw the elves approaching but before he could react he was falling backwards, the plank!!  
He fell down and landed in the water, only to be pulled up by Ori where he held onto his barrel, he pulled his head in the direction of the voice that was the king “glad you could join us Master Baggins” he smiled and off they went down the trail, as fast as they could to get away from the elves.

Bilbo’s heart was racing, his head kept going under water and he kept losing his grip on the barrel, a few times he fell only to be dragged up by another dwarf, he was pulled up by Fili last who held onto him tightly but he warned Bilbo a second before he threw him so the dwarf could kill an Orc, and to Bilbo’s surprise it was Thorin who caught him.   
“Jump in Burglar, there is room for two, but stay low and hurry!” Thorin shouted and hoisted him up into the barrel, where he felt the dwarf wrap his arms around him and pull him close “keep down Bilbo, I don’t want you to get hurt” and so Bilbo curled Down into a ball. 

The ride in the barrel was far from comfortable but it was with the one he wanted to be with thought Bilbo, he was happy to climb out and place his feet on solid ground, it was over for now. Well he thought that too soon, there he was standing with his company to a man with a bow and arrow who just proved he knew how to work it, he was shocked to find that Thorin had stood in front of him, and he noticed the others glancing there way too but Thorin did not seem to care.

Climbing into the boat was not what Bilbo or any of them wanted to do however there was no other way across the lake to Lake Town but luckily they managed to negotiate a ride from the archer named Bard. When they got to a certain point across the lake they were told to get back into the barrels or-wise they wouldn’t get through but there was not enough of them, they only found out when Bilbo was left standing but Thorin soon pulled him over and made him climb into his. 

Bilbo’s heart was racing more than it did when they were in the water earlier, he was so close to Thorin and after everything they have been through he didn’t know how to react so he huddled into a ball and listened to all the others complain about being back in a barrel till bard told everyone to stay quiet.  
“Don’t panic Bilbo, I am right here for you” Thorin whispered whilst leaning over he kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips to which he got all needy again and he did not want the dwarf to move back so he grabbed a hold of his tunic and kept him close and deepened the kiss.  
“Oh you are a feisty one today Master Baggins, what am I to do with you?” He snickered causing the hobbit to blush and hide his face but the dwarf pulled him to look up at him.  
“I… I don’t want to be separated, I admit I am scared but after everything I erm…” He shakily replied but the dwarf never laughed he just hugged him in the tight space till the boat came to a stop. 

…

Passing through the gates and smelling of fish thanks to Bard as he said it was the only way he could sneak us all through by covering everyone with the foul things, and then sneaking through the town and coming through his toilet did not help at all and with it being cramped and all in Bards it was hard to get comfy.   
The others made a plan to break into the armoury since the weapons bard provided us with were useless, and then Kili falls down and we all get heard by the guards and made to confront the towns so called Master and we fight our case on the importance of why we needed to get to the mountain and we get accepted by the towns people and we were able to stay and rest with the Master.  
We were all guided into the Mayors home and given rooms to sleep in but there were only 4 rooms available so everyone just split into their usual little groups and headed into rooms, which left Bilbo and Thorin, seemingly intentional that they were paired together as the others left laughing and sending funny looks .

…

Entering the dark and barren room Bilbo was surprised that this belonged to the mayor, it was cold and dusty but at least they had clean bedsheets, but that was another thing, there was just one bed and it seemed a little small too. He turned around to see Thorin taking is tunic off to reveal his bare chest “is there a problem Master Baggins? It is time for bed, so why are you not taking your clothes off, we have all seen each other naked before right?” Thorin innocently asked with a smirk to his face.

Bilbo had to turn away to stop himself from staring he said “It was just a shock to see you getting ready for bed, normally we just lie down in our clothes but for once we have a bed and we erm have to share” he had to add “not that I mind though”.  
A little laugh came from behind him but the hobbit ignored it whilst he took off his clothes and boots, he folded them up and turned around and saw Thorin already in bed, facing him, leaning on an elbow, smiling up at him “why don’t you join me Bilbo?”.  
“S…Sure” he said suddenly really nervous, he climbed into bed, both of them in their small’s, Thorin had moved over and held his arm out and Bilbo laid down facing him but leaving enough room between them but the dwarf didn’t think it was enough and he pulled the hobbit closer to his chest. 

“Its funny because all day I have dreamed about having you in my bed dear Bilbo but now we are finally here, I have no courage to do anything, my heart is beating so fast it might just escape my body” the King spoke quietly, and he started to stroke the hobbits hair.  
“I too imagined this, wanted this and now I do not know what to do, I know that I do not want to be apart from you right now, is that strange” the hobbit asked.  
“Of course not my little halfling, I feel the same, I have an idea on how we can both relax and it will make us closer, do you trust me??”.  
Of course Bilbo Trusted him, why would he ask that, but since he did he answered with a nod which was all the dwarf needed as he started kissing him slowly.   
Soon enough the kissing went from the lips, down the throat and to the nipples, Thorin kissed around them, then he tugged on them and softly bit into them getting all kinds of moans and groans. Then the dwarf started kissing down the stomach and stroking his sides, making the hobbit go crazy with lust and wanting but he soon jumped when Thorin pulled down his smalls slowly and started kissing down his thighs and to his feet.

He threw the smalls somewhere in the room where Thorins own smalls joined it, so now they both were naked and breathing heavily, but you could tell they were both really nervous, but being the king, Thorin knew he had to take charge and he began kissing back up the hobbits legs and he kissed his man hood which was rock hard and leaking pre come.

“Oh Bilbo, look how much your body is begging for it, I wont disappoint you, you are my one and only, Shhhh don’t make too much noise, you don’t want anyone to hear us now” the dwarf said whilst covering the little hobbits mouth and he descended upon his manhood, licking from tip to tilt and around the balls and back up again. Now he had Bilbo writhing and moaning underneath him while he had his man hood fully in his mouth, he knew his little hobbit wouldn’t last long so he had to loosen him up now so he placed a couple of fingers into the halflings mouth who licked and sucked on them like his life depended on it.

He then removed his fingers from the mouth and brought them straight down to the hobbits hole where he circled it a few times before he slowly pushed a finger inside, he felt Bilbo tense and moan but he just shushed him and stroked down his stomach and to his manhood.   
Soon enough Bilbo was used to the first finger, so Thorin entered another on and when he was used to that he added a third finger, they continued like this for a minute or so until the dwarf brushed past something inside which had the hobbit almost jump up from the bed. They both seemed surprised at first but Thorin just smiled and said “found it my little one” and then he pulled his fingers out and lined up his own erection and slowly pushed in, he had to keep one hand over Bilbo’s mouth since his moaning became uncontrollable and his other hand beside the hobbits head to keep his balance.

As soon as Thorin was fully inside he kept still waiting for Bilbo to adjust and soon after the hobbit started squirming so Thorin started to move, slowly he pulled out and slid back in, he kept up a good pace which surprised him as all he wanted to do was lose control, but Bilbo didn’t help because he started begging for more. The kings pace started to pick up until it was just out of control, they were both kissing just to keep the noise to a minimum but they knew that the others might have heard them by now but they couldn’t stop.

“Oh Bilbo, I am so close, you’ve made me go all out of control, I love it” Thorin whispered knowing it would have an effect on the hobbit and it did, his moans became more intense as he got closer to the edge, and he started clinging onto whatever he could grab, one moment it was the sheets, then Thorins hair and now his back which he clung onto for dear life.  
The dwarf was so close to bliss when he felt Bilbo tense up and that done it, they both came undone together, moaning loudly and breathing heavily, Thorin leaned down and kissed the hobbit and then he collapsed down beside him and pulled him to his chest where they could wind down together.

“For the love of the mountain that was good, I hope I didn’t hurt you my Master Burglar?” The king asked, looking down he noticed the hobbits eyes were closed but he still answered “that was amazing Thorin thank you, I am ok, better than I thought…I hope your…ok…sorry I am just tired” the halfling replied, so close to sleep.  
“Hah don’t worry, go to sleep, Ill be here when you awake, my Bilbo” Thorin said, feeling the hobbit relax more and went to sleep, the king laid awake a little longer thinking about the rest of the journey and how he would love to stay in the bed forever and that helped him fall asleep comfortably with no nightmares to threaten his sleep.

…

The morning came faster than it should have and Thorin opened his eyes to the little ray of sunshine peeking through the curtains, he felt so warm and comfy in bed, realising that his little hobbit was still cuddling up to him fast asleep making the dwarf smile to himself.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the bedroom door, “enter” he muttered, just wanting to be left alone.  
A younger dwarf with long dirty blonde hair walked into his room and shut the door, he turned and was surprised at what he saw but he soon smiled and said “Uncle, everyone is starting to awake, we have to leave soon for the mountain”.  
“Understood, thank you Fili, how is your brother?” Thorin asked, a hint of worry to his tone.  
“Not looking too well, Ive made him rest but we all know Kili is really stubborn, how is Bilbo?” The younger dwarf replied, nodding to the other occupant in the bed.  
Thorin was startled to hear that but answered “make sure he rests plenty before we go, keep an eye on him and Bilbo is fine, ill wake him up soon, he didn’t erm sleep till late so he will be up and dressed ready for breakfast”.  
Hearing a little laugh the king looked up to his nephew who said “we are happy for you both uncle, we were surprised it took this long but about time you have some one you are happy with, any way I gotta go and wake the rest up, see you for breakfast” and Fili had smiled and rushed out, probably avoiding making his uncle embarrassed but too late, Thorin was blushing.

The king let his hobbit sleep in a little longer whilst he got ready for the journey ahead, it did surprise him that it took him this long to confess his feelings but he was glad he did it, now he has more of a reason to live, lets hope the trip to the mountain goes smoothly and they win back their home, at least he will have some one to share his life with, he hopes.


End file.
